Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code
Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code is an television anime series. It is a continuation of the original series, ''Total Drama Sujira'', taking place thirteen-to-fourteen years after the death of MAR. Unlike the first anime, Eva Code was directed by Jun Kawagoe and animated by BONES. The show first premiered on the TV Tokyo network January 23, 2013. At the Anime Expo 2013 convention, FUNimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired the entire series for distribution, with a DVD/Blu-ray release scheduled for Autumn; Volume 1 of Eva Code ''(containing episodes 1 to 7) was released on November 19, Volume 2 (includes episodes 8-14) was issued on March 4, 2014, and Volume 3 (15-21) got launched on July 22. Premise ''Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code revolves around a 15-year-old boy, Taku Habamaki, the biological child of Ryo Tetsumaki and Nekora Habarushi. Taku is a feisty and brave kid who wants to get his hands on the Eva Code, a mystical tome that is able to grant the holder anything in life. By joining the Execution Squad (a "new generation" version of the SAS) and becoming the organization's leader, Taku and company also have to protect the universe from the Machine Devils, mechanized beasts who were previously killed some time ago. Staff *Direction: Jun Kawagoe *Character Design: Yoshiyuki Ito, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto *Chief Animation Director: Hitoshi Haga *Storyboard Chief: Tomoki Kyoda *Color Design: Shihoko Nakayama *Art Direction: Norifumi Nakamura *Photographic Direction: Makoto Kogawa *Editing: Hiroaki Itabe *Sound Direction: Toru Nakano *Music: Shiro Sagisu *Music Work: Aniplex, TV Tokyo Music (collaborator) *Animation Work: BONES *Production: Execution Squad Incorporated *Broadcaster: TV Tokyo *Recording Studio: Studio Aoi English crew *ADR Director: Zach Bolton *Engineer: Kevin Leasure *Executive Producer: Gen Fukunaga *Head Writer: John Burgmeier *Licensed By: FUNimation *Script: Bonny Clinkenbeard *Subtitle Editor: Laura Wyrick Opening & Ending Themes The Openings *L'Arc-en-Ciel - "Good Luck My Way"; episodes 1-13 *Vivid - "Answer"; episodes 14-27 *An Cafe - "ROMAN ~Let's Make Precious Love~"; episodes 28-42 The Endings *Nirgilis - "123"; episodes 1-13 *Scandal - "I Don't Intend to See You Again, Take Care"; episodes 14-27 *Joe Inoue - "We've Been"; episodes 28-42 Voice Cast Japanese *Yu Kobayashi: Taku Habamaki *Daisuke Namikawa: Hideaki Tano *Chiwa Saito: Ayame Iwasaki *Jun Fukuyama: Ishida Yatsushiro *Kazuya Nakai: Zen Kazehara *Sakura Nogawa: Miyuki Raijin (Episode 1-30) *Atsuko Enomoto: Miyuki Raijin (beginning with Episode 31) *Banjo Ginga: Captain Kaneda *Ken Narita: Kazuma Obake *Norio Wakamoto: Lazarus *Yasuhiro Takato: Eleazar *Wasabi Mizuta: Chippokena *Takeshi Kusao: Orochi Hitode *Kishō Taniyama: Shomai Kamiya *Natsuko Kuwatani: Yūga Tairiku *Ryotaro Okiayu: Ryo Tetsumaki *Megumi Ogata: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Yukari Tamura: Nekora Habarushi *Takashi Inagaki: Narrator English *Aaron Dismuke: Taku Habamaki *Eric Vale: Hideaki Tano *Alexis Tipton: Ayame Iwasaki *Jerry Jewell: Ishida Yatsushiro *David Wald: Zen Kazehara *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Miyuki Raijin *Ian Sinclair: Captain Kaneda *Sonny Strait: Kazuma Obake *John Swasey: Lazarus *Greg Ayres: Eleazar *Maxey Whitehead: Chippokena *Christopher Bevins: Orochi Hitode *Justin Cook: Shomai Kamiya *Leah Clark: Yūga Tairiku *Robert McCollum: Ryo Tetsumaki *Shelley Calene-Black: Hydraken the Devil God of Sky *Monica Rial: Nekora Habarushi *Jerry Russell: Narrator (Eps. 2-3) *Mark Stoddard: Narrator (since Episode 4) English: additional voices *Todd Haberkorn *Morgan Garrett *Duncan Brannan *John Burgmeier *Cherami Leigh *Chris Sabat *Scott Freeman *Austin Tindle *Brina Palencia *Chris Ayres *R. Bruce Elliott *Barry Yandell *J. Michael Tatum *Lindsey Seidel *Daman Mills *Cassandra Lee Morris *Carli Mosier *Apphia Yu *Mike McFarland *Jamie Marchi *David Trosko *Andy Mullins *Kara Edwards *Dawn M. Bennett *Brad Hawkins *Micah Solusod *Teri Rogers *Trina Nishimura *Jason Liebrecht *Chloe Daniels *Joel McDonald *Tia Ballard *Chuck Huber *Josh Grelle *Kristi Kang *Wendy Powell *Jeremy Inman *Stephanie Young *Luci Christian Episode list Season 1: Eva Code Arc *001: On the Scene! Taku Habamaki!; January 23, 2013 (original airdate) *002: Bloodlust Arrives! Zen Kazehara!; January 30, 2013 (original airdate) *003: Voluptuous Burn! Ayame Iwasaki!; February 6, 2013 (original airdate) *004: The Apologetic Rose! Miyuki Raijin!; February 13, 2013 (original airdate) *005: The Haunting Melody! Ishida Yatsushiro!; February 20, 2013 (original airdate) *006: The Machine Devils Intercept! His Name Is Lazarus!; February 27, 2013 (original airdate) *007: Welcome Aboard the Execution Ship! Taku Joins In!; March 6, 2013 (original airdate) *008: Fear Itself! The Surprising Duo That Is Hideaki and Zen!; March 13, 2013 (original airdate) *009: 100% Showdown! This Is a Fight to Remember!; March 20, 2013 (original airdate) *010: No Mercy! Captain Kaneda's Giga Ultra Super Manhood-Crushing Blow!; March 27, 2013 (original airdate) *011: A Weapon No Longer! The Eva Code's Contemptible Arrival!; April 3, 2013 (original airdate) *012: I Think My Heart Grows Evil! Miyuki Stands Down!; April 10, 2013 (original airdate) *013: New Game! Ryo and Nekora Make a Comeback!; April 17, 2013 (original airdate) Season 2: Lazarus Rising Arc *014: A Tainted Eva Code! The Execution Squad Heads Yonder!; April 24, 2013 (original airdate) *015: On Letting Go! Taku's New Counterattack!; May 1, 2013 (original airdate) *016: Treacherous Bite, New Objective! Scale the Sakkaku Hill!; May 8, 2013 (original airdate) *017: Rage Intensified! Captain Kaneda Takes a Mighty Stand!; May 15, 2013 (original airdate) *018: Dethroning the Youth! Hideaki Will Carry On!; May 22, 2013 (original airdate) *019: The Rat in a Cage! Enter the Invigorating Fortress!; May 29, 2013 (original airdate) *020: Beaten Down! Lazarus and the Obsolete Soul!; June 5, 2013 (original airdate) *021: Harrowing Madness! Taku Versus a Devil God!; June 12, 2013 (original airdate) *022: Mental Aqueducts! The Day Where a Mysterious Person Lurks!; June 19, 2013 (original airdate) *023: Grotesque Motion! A Poor Accomplice Straps on a Pair!; June 26, 2013 (original airdate) *024: Aggravating Hands! The Keeper of the Stars!; July 3, 2013 (original airdate) *025: A Lesson in Bereavement! Ayame's First Wish!; July 10, 2013 (original airdate) *026: Ray of Light! Mortal Sins Become Unraveled!; July 17, 2013 (original airdate) *027: Countdown to Annihilation! The Eva Code's Ultimate Power!; July 24, 2013 (original airdate) Season 3: The Soulless Phantom Arc *028: Roar of the Chimera! May You Forever Be Punished!; July 31, 2013 (original airdate) *029: The Need to Shine! Fierce Attack of the Phantom!; August 7, 2013 (original airdate) *030: Submissive World! I Shall Permit Everyone!; August 14, 2013 (original airdate) *031: Loathsome Betrayal! The Night is Horrid!; August 21, 2013 (original airdate) *032: Chaotic Melody! Eleazar's Fathomless Technique!; August 28, 2013 (original airdate) *033: The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing! Zen Bids Us Farewell!; September 4, 2013 (original airdate) *034: Enormous Disadvantage! Taku Habamaki's Indecisive Kill!; September 11, 2013 (original airdate) *035: Cataclysm Is Truly a Sin! The Anatomization of Mankind Itself!; September 18, 2013 (original airdate) *036: The Disruption of Harmony! Serenade for the Damned!; September 25, 2013 (original airdate) *037: No Rest for the Wicked! An Ongoing Scent of Animosity!; October 2, 2013 (original airdate) *038: Survival of the Fittest! Watch the Bleeding Rain's Shower!; October 9, 2013 (original airdate) *039: Justified by Murder! The Eye of a Devil Looms Over!; October 16, 2013 (original airdate) *040: Malice in Wonderland! A Terminating Climax Between Two Opposers!; October 23, 2013 (original airdate) *041: At World's End! All Hell Has Finally Broken Loose!; October 30, 2013 (original airdate) *042: That's All She Wrote! The Universe Purified Again!; November 6, 2013 (original airdate) Category:Anime